freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Foxy
Were you looking for one of Foxy's counterparts: Mangle, Phantom Foxy, or Phantom Mangle? FNaF = is one of the four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he emerges and sprints towards The Office to attack the player on any given night if he is not monitored enough through the security camera. Unlike other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the player. It is currently unknown as to why Foxy is the only animatronic who hides. However, it's possible that the game's developer, Scott Cawthon, simply wanted a surprise animatronic that isn't seen or mentioned until later on during gameplay rather than at the start. Appearance As his name suggests, Foxy is a large, animatronic fox with reddish-brown, tattered fur. He has a hook for his right hand, and his left hand has been worn down to the endoskeleton. He also bears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye. He is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Foxy wears brown linen pants that are especially shredded at the legs. He appears to be damaged, as parts of his machinery are exposed. It can clearly be seen that both his legs, with the exception of his upper thighs, and his left hand is completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton. His chest is ripped in various places, showing the endoskeleton beneath and his arms and stomach are torn apart as well. He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid. Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. Foxy's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest of the animatronics, being similar to those of an actual canine, while the other animatronics' teeth resemble human-like dentures or herbivorous teeth. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth and also appears to have some teeth missing though this may be due to him needing repairs. He also has a hanging jaw; this is also likely due to him needing repairs. His upper jaw muzzle is speckled on the sides with black dots, indicating beard stubble or translucent whiskers. It is possible that these whiskers may have simply been removed due to disrepair. Locations Foxy is a unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics (excluding Freddy Fazbear), his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Pirate Cove, inside of the closed curtain, next peeking out of the curtain, then, starts to walk for the West Hall. However, once he becomes aggressive from either not being viewed enough or being monitored too much (starting from Night 3), he leaves Pirate Cove and rushes down the West Hall toward The Office. He does not appear anywhere else. Behavior Foxy hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove (CAM 1C) in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Foxy from emerging from his curtain and sprinting toward The Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Foxy from ending the night early. Foxy's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Foxy's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38-second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to Phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He is also much more active on the mobile version to compensate for shorter nights. He will sometimes run back when his A.I. levels are quite high. Phases: # Initially, Foxy is completely hidden behind the curtain. # The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Foxy's face, upper half, and part of his bare legs. # Foxy has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, shrouded in darkness, with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is also tilted sharply to the left. # Foxy will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order" will change to display the phrase "IT'S ME", a message commonly associated with Hallucinations. Foxy himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if the Monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger Foxy's sprinting animation. # Foxy has now left Pirate Cove and has begun to rush to the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Foxy sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door or must close it immediately though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint. # If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Foxy will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Foxy bangs on the door, the player will lose a small portion of their power, the first time draining 1 percent of power, the second time draining 6 percent, third being 11 percent. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Foxy will quickly lean into The Office and screech. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a Game Over. Audio Foxy banging on the left office door after running down the West Hall. Foxy singing in Pirate Cove. He seems to sing this only if he is fully behind the curtain and not visible. It is unknown what triggers this sound file. Foxy running down the West Hall towards The Office. The scream all animatronics (excluding Golden Freddy) make when killing the player. The game cuts this clip off intentionally. Warning: Loud! Trivia *On the mobile version, Foxy may reset back to phase 3 on later nights. *It seems that Foxy's eyepatch can cover and uncover his right eye at will. It is likely rigged to several joints to allow movement. It initially appears to not cover his eye; however, as he enters The Office, it is down, and, as he screeches, it is raised, exposing his eye. However, this may be due to it physically moving as he sprints towards the player. *Upon banging on the closed door after his sprint down the hallway, Foxy will drain a small portion of the player's power: one percent the first time, six percent the second time and eleven percent the third time. The amount of power drained increases by five percent with each subsequent attack. *It is commonly theorized that Foxy is the animatronic responsible for The Bite of '87. His jaw appears broken, which could be a result of biting down on a customer, and his sharp teeth and elongated mouth make him the most capable of causing serious damage, though blunt teeth could still easily remove a large portion of a customer's brain. Another thought is that the force needed to rip through skin and bone would be too much for an animatronic's jaws to handle, breaking it in the process. **It's also worth noting that, while rushing down the West Hall towards The Office, Foxy seems to chomp at the air. This may be because of weakened joints in his jaw causing it to snap due to his momentum. This theory could also explain why Foxy has been discontinued. **In the second game, however, he was stowed away in Parts/Service, and with the advent of Mangle, another possible culprit, he appears to be a very unlikely candidate for the bite. *It is extremely rare to see Foxy on the first night, but this has been proven to be able to occur if the player does not check the cameras at all for about 1 minute and 15 seconds (less than an in-game hour on PC.). *Foxy is typically a feminine name, though he's officially referred to as "he" by Phone Guy within the game. "The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don’t know." **He was also referred to as male by Scott Cawthon, when asked about the mechanics of the game. **The same model of Foxy is still referred to by Phone Guy in the second game as a male. *Foxy leaves immediately upon arriving at a closed door. This may be a bug, as he is gone even before the sound clip of him banging on the door has ended. *If the player notices that Pirate Cove is empty, there is a window of time in which one may close the door before viewing the West Hall and triggering Foxy's sprint (5 to 10 seconds). This technique may save a night when Foxy is particularly active; bypassing his trigger in this way will essentially render him harmless. *The only time the player can see Foxy in any sort of daytime light is during the Custom Night's A.I. customization screen. *Foxy is the only one of the main four animatronics to have a unique kill screen, as he appears in the doorway as opposed to biting directly in front of the player's face. The only other unique kill screen is that of Golden Freddy. *In the game's files, there is a sound byte referred to as Pirate_song2. When viewed, this song is actually the "Dum Dum De Dum" song that can be heard several times throughout a playthrough. Foxy does apparently sing this, as the sound gets louder if the player views Pirate Cove. What triggers him to sing is unknown. *Foxy may be in some ways based on the character Rolfe DeWolfe from the Rock-afire Explosion, ShowBiz Pizza Place's animatronic band, as both have their own stage apart from the other characters as well as both animatronics being animals part of the Canidae (foxes, wolves, dogs, etc.) family. *Foxy is the only animatronic who moves on camera, while the other animatronics only move when the cameras are off, the twitching seen from Bonnie and Chica being an exception. *There is a glitch with Foxy which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to be heard in its entirety, instead of it being cut off. The same glitch can happen with Bonnie and with Freddy when the power has been fully drained. **Another interesting glitch is when Foxy peeks out of the curtain, but then goes back inside without sprinting to The Office. This glitch has only been seen in the mobile version. *Like Chica, Foxy does not appear during Visual Hallucinations. *Unlike the main animatronics, the screen does not shake when Foxy attacks the player. This is most likely due to that Foxy screeches when he is leaning inside the door, not directly in the player's face like the others. *Foxy is the only main animatronic not featured in the trailer. *As with Chica, Foxy's endoskeleton's eyes are never seen. *Foxy is the only animatronic whose head isn't seen Backstage. *Foxy is the only one of the four main animatronics to not have a purchasable in-game plushie on the Android version of the game. *Foxy's death animation can be canceled if the power runs out (see here). It can also be interrupted by other animatronics if they get in first. *As with the other animatronics, Foxy does not move in Pirate Cove whilst the player views the Monitor. *Foxy is possibly based on and/or inspired by Chuck E. Cheese's retired animatronic Foxy Colleen since both are retired fox animatronics and share the same first name. *Foxy is the only animatronic whose voice can be heard undistorted, when he sings at random times during the night. *In the third teaser picture for the second game, Foxy looks exactly like how he does in the first game, with the exception of his endoskeleton eyes being shown. In the actual second game, however, he looks quite different. *In the trailer for the first game, Bonnie is shown running down the West Hall. However, in the final game, Foxy was given this ability, and Bonnie was given the ability to teleport along his attack route. It is speculated that this is because Scott wanted a "surprise animatronic." *Foxy is the only animatronic in the first game who has teeth on his upper jaw. *In his jumpscare, his ears clip through the top of the door. *Foxy's singing can occasionally be heard before Freddy attacks when the power runs out, as seen here. |-| FNaF2 = makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. Appearance Foxy's suit has become even more tattered and the fur on his left ear has come off completely. The teeth of his endoskeleton are now clearly visible, this being true with every old animatronic. Notably, the design of the original rips have changed or enlarged slightly and resemble the type of rips seen on Freddy Fazbear, showing off the upper portion of the endoskeleton's arms. The sides of his face and his chin are now much more pointed. The fur on his lower torso is almost completely missing, revealing his endoskeleton. Like Chica, he has three toes in this game, instead of two. Oddly, both teaser pictures show Foxy with the standard LED "eyes", while his appearance in the trailer displays him as if he still has his yellow eyes from the first game. Foxy also lacks eyebrows, like every other old animatronic, excluding Freddy and Golden Freddy. His black dots on his snout have been removed, and his nose is smaller as well. His hook is dangerously sharp, and it seemingly can bend and swivel. Locations Parts/Service is the only room in which Foxy will appear on camera. If all of the other animatronics have already left, he can appear standing in the middle of the room. He will also come directly back here when the player manages to repel him. Foxy will then make his way back to the hallway outside of The Office. Behavior Foxy's behavior is quite different when compared to the first game. He starts at the Parts/Service area before making his way to the hallway outside The Office and will try to pounce the player from there. Foxy, along with The Puppet, completely ignores the Freddy Fazbear Head; the only way to prevent Foxy from attacking is to shine the Flashlight down the hall at him once while he is there. According to Phone Guy, this causes him to either be "reset" or stunned, and he will eventually return to the Parts/Service room to continue the cycle. If BB enters the room, the player's lights will be disabled, revoking the ability to counter Foxy. Unless the player is close enough to 6 AM, Foxy will most likely cause a Game Over. Audio The sound Foxy makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Warning: Loud! Trivia *Foxy is one of two animatronics that are not affected by the Freddy Fazbear Head, the other being The Puppet. *Foxy's appearance in the third teaser strangely bears closer resemblance to his design in the first game than the second, with the exception of his visible endoskeleton eyes. *Foxy is the only animatronic that is stopped by the Flashlight alone. The other animatronics, excluding The Puppet, which is distracted by the Music Box, are stopped by both the Freddy Head and merely delayed by the Flashlight, with Golden Freddy being an exception for this, as the Flashlight can trigger an attack if shined at for too long. *During the Night 3 phone call, Phone Guy claims that Foxy was always his favorite animatronic character. *It is possible for Foxy to disappear from Parts/Service without giving a static error. **The same is also true for BB. *In the Custom Night, Foxy is still moderately active even if his A.I. level is set to 0. If he would be deactivated on 0, BB wouldn't have much effect on some of the Custom Night's presets. *There is an extremely rare chance that the player can make it to 6AM just as Foxy is about to leap out and attack. *Foxy can also cause a jumpscare in his special Death Minigame. As soon as the player completes it, Foxy will lunge through the screen, sending the player back to the Main Menu. *Rarely, when the player starts a night, the player may see an image of an Eyeless Foxy, similar to the Eyeless Bonnie from the first game. **This image may also be found when changing Night 7's settings as shown here. **The image may also be rarely seen when starting any other night, the recorded nights being 3 and 7. *On Night 6, Foxy seems to be able to randomly attack either without appearing or only appearing for very short amounts of time in the hall outside The Office. *Foxy can attack even if an animatronic is inside The Office. *Foxy and his Toy counterpart, Mangle, are the only main animatronics that don't appear on the main menu. *In the game, there is a glitch that makes Foxy jump and attack through the Monitor when the player is viewing it. As seen here.(3:40) *Foxy is one of the few animatronics that does not appear in the air vents; four others are Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy and The Puppet. *Foxy and The Puppet are the only animatronics who can appear in The Office while another animatronic is there. *Foxy, The Puppet, and Toy Chica are the only animatronics to never enter The Office aside from when attacking. **Foxy is the only old animatronic to never enter The Office aside from when attacking. **Foxy is also the only old animatronic who physically leaps at the player when attacking. *When Foxy is in The Office's corridor with another animatronic (Bonnie and Mangle), his position is different. *When Foxy jumps at the player, he is always shown jumping from directly in front of the player's line of sight, even if the player is not facing the hall at a 90 degree angle. **This can result in the illusion of Foxy emerging from the wall if the player is looking at either edge of The Office. **This can also happen with The Puppet. *Foxy and Mangle are the only pair of counterparts who can regularly be seen in the same room together. They often both appear in the hallway outside of The Office. *Foxy is the only original animatronic to not appear in any of the cutscenes. *It is possible for Foxy's attack to be cut off by the time hitting 6 AM, much like the first game, as seen here. |-| FNaF3 = returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Like the other animatronics, he appears as one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen at CAM 04 and in the box of animatronic parts in The Office. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. Appearance Foxy's appearance is the same model from the first game with the exception of lacking his ears and body. He is shown as a lamp hung on the top side of a wall in CAM 04. Foxy still appears to have an eye patch, though it appears as if it is left open. A lightbulb can be seen shining in his left eye socket. Minigames Foxy also makes an appearance in the end-of-night Minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame, with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate through a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On the fourth night, the player will play as Foxy, standing outside the curtains of Pirate Cove. Upon exiting the Cove and trying to enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be a purple-colored Freddy Fazbear model, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the building, and the player will see the remains of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica scattered on the floor from the previous minigames. The purple Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigames, if they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and attack and dismantle Foxy, leaving his remains on the floor alongside the rest of the animatronics, and the minigame will abruptly end. During the end-of-night minigame on Night 5, Foxy's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room he was dismantled in, alongside the remains of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Trivia *The Foxy head seen on CAM 04 is taken from Foxy's model in the first game. Phantom Foxy, however, resembles Foxy's model from the second game. *Foxy is the only playable character in the end-of-night minigames that starts out somewhere other than the Show Stage, namely, Pirate Cove. *Foxy is the only original animatronic to appear in the box of animatronic parts in The Office. |-| FNaF 4 = Content will be added shortly. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay QBJASc2.png|Foxy peering out from behind the curtain at Pirate Cove. 338.png|Foxy emerging from the curtain, before heading to The Office. Foxysprinthq.gif|Foxy sprinting down the West Hall towards The Office (click to animate). Foxysprintframebyframeslow.gif|Foxy's sprint, slowed down (click to animate). 402.png|A full screenshot of Foxy in The Office, non-animated. Brightened QBJASc2 bright.png|Foxy looking out from behind the curtain, brightened and saturated for clarity. 338 bright.png|Foxy emerging from behind the curtain, brightened and saturated for clarity. Foxyrunbrightened.gif|Foxy running down the West Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity (click to animate). FoxyChomChomBrightenedContrastedNicely.gif|Foxy running down the West Hall, slowed down, brightened, and saturated for clarity (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay FoxyInPartsAndService.png|Foxy standing alone in Parts/Service. Foxy Down The Hall.png|Foxy down the hall. BonnieFoxyHall.png|Bonnie and Foxy in the hall. 600.png|Foxy and Mangle in the hall. EyelessFoxyScreen.jpg|Rare eyeless Foxy that will infrequently appear when starting a night. Brightened FoxyInPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Foxy alone in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. Death Minigames FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif|Foxy as he appears in one of the Death Minigames walking to the right (click to animate). FoxySpriteWalkLeft.gif|Foxy as he appears in one of the Death Minigames walking to the left (click to animate). FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Foxy in the minigame, "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Foxy's head in the minigame, "Give Gifts, Give Life". Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay SpringtrapCam04B.png|Foxy's head being used as a lamp in CAM 04. FNaF3_Office.png|Foxy's hook sticking out from the box in The Office. HeadsGlowing.png|Foxy's head from the Bad Ending screen. Heads.png|Foxy's head from the Good Ending screen. Minigames Dismantled_Foxy.png|Foxy being dismantled by Purple Guy from the end-of-night minigame. Foxy_child.png|The child wearing Foxy's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame. Foxy_mask.png|Foxy's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame after the rest of the masked children disappeared. Miscellaneous Trailers Foxy deactivated.png|Photo of Foxy, deactivated, in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer. Five Nights at Freddy's Transparent Foxy .png|The texture of Foxy as he slides through the door. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Foxyconfirmed.png|Scott says that "Foxy will be back, in more ways than one!", hinting that Foxy will return in the second game, alongside Mangle. New Foxy.jpeg|Foxy peering out from his curtain along with Mangle in a teaser for the second game. Note that he has his appearance from the first game. FivengtBefreddy.jpg|An even further deteriorated Foxy creeping through the darkness in the fourth teaser image for the second game. FoxyDoll.png|Plushie of Foxy after completing the "Foxy Foxy" preset on the Custom Night. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse.jpg|Foxy's hook arm as seen scrapped with Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, BB, and Mangle in the second teaser for the third game. Videos File:Five Nights at Freddy's - Full Scream Sound|Foxy attacking the player when a glitch plays the full scream. Five Nights at Freddy's-2|Foxy running in the hallway and attacking the player. Five Night's at Freddy's 2 - Foxy's Jumpscare Glitch|A glitch that sometimes occurs in Foxy's jumpscare. Eyeless Foxy Screen (Five Nights at Freddy's 2)-1421780679|Eyeless Foxy screen encounter. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4